Attacked
by Bookbrook
Summary: After another relationship goes bad for Lorelia, Luke realise just how much she means to him. My first fanfic so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please R&R...I will only get better with your feedback. :
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore Girls do not belong to me blah blah blah…damn! You all know the drill. Hope you enjoy. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in the door. Everything was quiet. Everything was dark. Well that was until they walked in. As soon as they opened the door, the house became filled with noise. They walked in the door carrying on the conversation that they had been on since they left Hartford. Discarding their jackets and bags in the hall, they continued in different directions, turning on lights as they went, still carrying on the same conversation.

"…and the look on his face when I asked for the cream cheese…it was a classic." Yelled Lorelai from the Kitchen as she leant down to peer into the fridge.

"So you sat there and debated cream cheese with Luke?" Queried Rory distractedly as she perused the selections of DVD's in front of her. Finally settling on 'Charade.' Rory figured her mum could use a dose of dashing and debonair after her recent break up with Jeremy. She was raising herself from her position on the floor when she heard her mother scream closely followed by a loud thump. Dropping the DVD in her hands, Rory raced to the Kitchen to find her mother viciously throwing her shoe across the room. Puzzled, Rory ventured further into the kitchen.

"Mum, what on earth are you…" Rory screamed and rushed to Lorelai's side.

"Give me your shoe." Demanded Lorelai. Without hesitation Rory pulled off one of her boots and wordlessly handed it to her mother. After a slight pause, Lorelai hefted the boot at the far wall, aiming for the huge spider. She missed.

"Other shoe." Lorelai demanded, holding out her hand. Rory pulled of her remaining boot and placed it in her mother's hand.

"After this one we're out of projectile footwear." Cautioned Rory.

"Don't worry. I was just testing my trajectory with the others. This…" she took careful aim. "is…" her eyes narrowed in concentration. "for real." She threw the boot at the far wall and missed her mark by several inches. The noise and vibration however caused the spider to scurry down the wall and behind the stove.

"Well that worked well." Remarked Rory with a roll of her blue eyes.

"What?" protested Lorelai. "Can you see a spider anymore?"

"No, but its still there isn't it."

"Well…technically, but…"

"But? But what missy?"

"But…" Lorelai scanned the room looking for an answer. "But, at least we don't have spider bits on our shoes." She replied triumphantly.

Rory crossed the room and picked up her boots. "Hmm, good point." She conceded.

Lorelai smiled happily as she retrieved her own shoes. Slinging her arm over her daughter's shoulders, they both walked back to the lounge room. Noticing the DVD on the floor, Lorelai bent down and picked it up.

"Ooh, good choice hun, but I think I'm going to have to sit this one out."

"You ok?" Rory was still slightly worried about her mum. She knew that the breakup had been hard on her. Not because she was especially attached to Jeremy but because he had started out so promising but had ended up being just a plain old jerk. Rory knew that her mum was starting to loose hope in the love department. Her mum deserved happiness and hoped that she would find it soon.

"Yeah hun, I'm just a bit tired." Lorelai smiled. She knew Rory was worried about her recent breakup but it really wasn't bothering her. She had found out early that Jeremy was a chauvinistic pig and she knew that she was better off without him. This time she really was just tired. Business at the inn had been booming and she had been working long hours. She walked over to where Rory was sprawled on the couch at kissed the top of her head.

"You staying up?" She queried.

"Yeah there is a show on c-span that I might catch the end of."

"Well, don't stay up to late my little party animal." Again, she kissed the top of her daughter's head and retreated up the stairs. "Love ya Hun."

"Love you too."

Lorelai reached the top of the stairs and paused as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Opting to go straight to bed, she headed in that direction. She opened her bedroom door and walked in. Leaving the light off, she pulled out her earrings and placed them on her dresser. She contemplated dropping fully clothed into bed but decided that ultimately she would sleep better in her pj's. She opened her wardrobe door…and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilmore Girls do not belong to me blah blah blah…damn! You all know the drill. Hope you enjoy. 

Thanks to all the helpful reviews…keep them coming. I can't believe I was spelling names wrong. How silly do I feel? Well all fixed, (I hope). Please keep the feedback coming. I won't get any better if you guys don't help me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory heard her mother scream and chuckled.

"I told you you didn't get rid of that spider. Now he is looking for revenge." There was no answer. No glib remark. She heard a thump and her mum whimper. Without thinking Rory raced up the stairs to her mothers bedroom. What she saw when she entered froze her to the ground. There was a man. He was standing over her mother. She saw him reach down and roughly grab Lorelai's hair. Pulling her up only to fiercely slap her back down. With a whimper Lorelai once again sank to the floor. Rory unfroze and raced at her mothers' attacker. She caught him at shoulder height and they both went crashing against the wall. Although surprised, he wasn't caught off guard for long. Recovering quickly he grabbed Rory by the shoulders and flung her across the room as if she were a doll. With a crashing thud, Rory landed in a dazed heap.

"Rory." Breathed Lorelai. Regaining her feet, she faced the attacker. He advanced towards her but she stood her ground. At the last minute she grabbed the lamp sitting on the bedside table behind her and aimed for his head. Unlike the incident with the spider, this time she hit her mark. The man stumbled back, dazed by the blow. But again, he recovered quickly. He lunged at Lorelai and caught her around the neck. Both hands closed tightly around her throat and squeezed. Panic welled up in Lorelai as her airflow was cut off. The man squeezed harder. He raised Lorelai above his head so that her feet dangled in mid air. Try as she might, she couldn't loosen the grip around her neck. She could feel the blood pumping in her brain and her head felt like it was going to explode. Lights danced in front of her eyes and she could feel her body shutting down. She saw Rory stirring. She couldn't leave Rory unprotected. She couldn't give up now. With the last of her strength Lorelai kicked out. Again she hit her mark. The attacker fell to the ground with a groan. Lorelai crashed to the floor and lay there gasping for breath. Crawling, she made her way to where Rory sat huddled against the wall.

"Rory." She croaked. She took her daughter face between her hands. "Let's get out of here." Nodding mutely, Rory helped her mother to her feet and together they began to make their way down stairs. Lorelai pulled her cell phone from her jeans pocket. As she went to handed it to Rory, Lorelai felt something grab her ankle. Before she could shake it off she went crashing to the ground, hitting her head on the banister on her way down. The cell phone skittered off into a corner. Light blinded her vision again as she felt blood trickle down her face. She was being dragged backwards but she didn't notice. The world was a confusion of pain and noise. Shaking her head to clear it, Lorelai realised the noise was Rory screaming. As her senses came back to her Lorelai began to kick at the attackers face and arms while yelling to Rory to get help. Torn between trying to help her mother and getting help, Rory stood frozen at the top of the stairs.

"Rory! Run!" When she still didn't move, Lorelai tried again.

"Now…Run!" she screamed.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Rory flew down the stairs and out the door. Running across the front lawn sobbing uncontrollably she tripped and landed face down in the dewy grass. She scrambled back to her feet and continued till she reached Morey's and Babette's. She raced in and went straight for their phone. Punching in 911, she waited what seemed an age for someone to answer. Hearing the commotion, Morey and Babett came cautiously into their hall. When they saw it was Rory they relaxed.

"Rory hunny, you scared the life out of us." They noticed the tears, and then the bruises and their friendly tone turned to one of worry.

"Rory…what's wrong? What's happened?" Rory ignored them. All she wanted was for someone on the other end to pick up the damn phone.

"911 emergency." A bored voice answered

"You have to send someone here right now. There is someone in the house and they are hurting my mum."

"What is the address?" Suddenly the bored voice sounded alert.

Rory automatically spouted out the address.

"Someone is on their way. Stay on the line…" But Rory wasn't interested in staying on the line. Someone was on the way and that was what mattered. She dropped the phone and would have raced back to her house had it not been for Morey. Having heard what Rory had said to the emergency operator, both Morey and Babette were horrified. As much as they wanted to help Lorelai they knew that letting Rory go back inside that house was not the answer. Morey's gentle but firm grip easily restrained the exhausted teenager and she soon gave up struggling and yelling and collapsed in tears. Holding her tight, Morey did his best to comfort her, while he worried about Lorelai himself. Rory was vaguely aware of the comforting sounds issuing from Morey's lips as she was of Babette having taken up the hastily dropped phone and talking to the emergency operator. But none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was her mum.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. I have reposted chapter 3. I can't believe the spelling mistakes again. Sorry guys, wont happen again. I hope you all still like it. Any feedback would be helpful. Have a great day 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relief washed over Lorelai as she watched Rory run down the stairs but it was short lived. She had recognised her attacker as Jeremy from the start. She had smelt the alcohol on his breath. And she had seen the anger in his eyes. She felt his strong hands clawing at her legs. With her head still reeling she tried to wriggle and kick her towards the stairs. Mustering her strength, Lorelai landed a heavy kick on his chin and felt his grip give way. She struggled to her feet at the top of the stairs, holding tight to the banister as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She was two steps down before he caught up to her. His sudden grab for her caused them both to loose their balance and tumble down the stairs. Where the stairs took a sharp turn to the right, the pair continued straight, ripping apart the stair rail and landing on the side table. The table gave way in a flurry of splinters and both Lorelai and Jeremy landed with a thud. The house was suddenly quiet. In the distance came the sound of sirens. Inside the house… no one moved.

As police cars and Ambulance pulled up to the curb, Babette, and Morey, still with a distraught Rory in his arms, raced out to meet them.

Seeing the small group approach, a policewoman detached herself from the rest of the police who were quickly entering the Gilmore house and approached them.

"Stay back please. I need you to go back to your house and stay there." She continued to move towards them, waving them back towards the house they had just exited.

"That is my house." Yelled Rory pointing towards the house the police had just entered. The policewoman looked at Rory. She noticed the bruise darkening on the young girl's cheek and began to gesture her over when she was distracted by a call over her walkie-talkie requesting the paramedics. With a curt word, the policewoman gave the go ahead to the waiting paramedics who rushed into the house carrying large bags over their shoulders. Once they had gone, the young policewoman turned her attention back to Rory.

"What's your name honey?" Rory ignored the question as she stared at the open door to her house. She was startled out of her revere by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Rory looked into the calm eyes of the young policewoman.

"Sweetheart…" She talked slowly and gently as if to a small child. "Are you hurt?" Rory stared blankly at the policewomen. "Listen to me…" this time her voice was a bit more forceful, we need to know what happened. I need to know if you're hurt."

Rory gave herself a mental shake. She took a deep breath.

"I…I um, don't think so. Um, no, I'm fine. But my mum…is she ok?"

"We will get to that in a moment. What's your name honey?"

"Rory."

"Hi Rory. I'm Carly. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"I want to see my mum." Replied Rory as she saw a paramedic wheel a gurney into the house.

"Lets get you checked out first. Make sure your ok." Carly began to lead Rory towards one of the ambulances and a waiting paramedic. Suddenly the air was rent by Rory's cry.

"Mum!" Rory saw her mother strapped to a gurney as two Paramedics wheeled her from the house. As fast as her shaking legs would go, she ran to her mother's side.

"Mum." She whispered as she neared the gurney. Trying to push past the paramedics to get closer to her mum, Rory suddenly found herself in the gentle but firm grip of the policewoman Carly. Too tired to fight, Rory collapsed in a heap on the lawn and began crying. She was vaguely aware of Carly's arms around her shoulders and although she didn't know what she was saying, she could hear Carly murmuring something in a comforting voice. She watched as her mother was loaded into a waiting ambulance and drove off.

Carly brought Rory's attention back to her with a gentle hand. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf. Carly wanted to get her looked at by a paramedic before she went into shock or something. Also, the bruise on her cheek wasn't looking to good and she wanted to make sure that there were no other injuries. With slow movements, Carly led the exhausted girl to an awaiting ambulance and sat her on the running board. A medic came over and started checking Rory out.

Rory sat there quietly staring into space as the paramedic checked her over. That was until she saw another gurney being wheeled by. Rory just stared dully at the figure on the gurney. It wasn't until they walked under the light of a nearby street lamp that Rory recognised who it was.

"Jeremy" She whispered. Slowly she stood up. "You bastard!" she yelled as she charged towards the unconscious man on the gurney. The paramedics continued to wheel Jeremy into the awaiting ambulance as nearby police restrained the distraught Rory.


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter…YAY! Hope you guys like it. Either way let me know. Reviews are not only great but also helpful. Names are spelt write in this chapter…surprise surprise. So, R&R peoples. I love all feedback.!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after midnight when Luke woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the glowing dial of the clock beside his bed. 12:34…Who would be calling him this late? He closed his eyes, desperately wanting to go back to sleep but soon opened them again. He hoped that it was just some drunken teenage prank because the only other reasons he could think of someone calling him at the hour of the night weren't good. He rolled over and slowly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" There was no answer, All he could hear was muttering in the background. He sighed in relief. It was just a prank call. He was about to hang up when…

"Luke?" The voice sounded strained, sad.

"Who is this?"

"Luke…it's Babette…"

"Babette? Babette, do you know what time it is?"

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know whom else to call. Rory didn't…she was…" Babette started sobbing

"What happened to Rory? Babette calm down. Is Rory ok? Babette! Tell me what happened." Luke listened as Babette rambled on, the color draining from his face as her story continued.

"Oh my god. Where are they?" After a few seconds he hung up the phone, threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys, and raced for his car.

He all but ran down the hospital hallways. When he reached the reception desk he began harassing the nurse. "Excuse me! I'm waiting here. Excuse me!" He yelled. Shaking his head Luke spotted Rory sitting in a nearby chair.

"Rory," he breathed as he rushed over to her. He sank into the chair beside the young girl. Rory dully looked up as she heard her name. She looked at Luke noticing how pale he was.

"Luke…what are you doing here?" Even to herself, her voice sounded weak, somehow detached.

"Rory, Honey look at me." Slowly Rory's blue eyes focused on Luke.

"Everything is going to be fine Rory, your mum is strong. She is going to be fine." With these words tears began to form in Rory's eyes. The exhausted young girl tried to keep her composure but all the turmoil and emotion from the night came flooding back. With a small cry, Rory flung herself into Luke's arms and dissolved into tears. Awkwardly, Luke patted Rory's shaking shoulders while mumbling words of reassurance that he hoped with all his heart would not prove false. He was so terrified for Lorelai. The only thing keeping him from breaking down on the spot was Rory. She needed him now and he wasn't going to let her down.

When Rory's crying finally subsided, she looked up at Luke with a small watery grin. Still holding the girl in his arms he reached for his jeans pocket and pulled out a hanky. Wordlessly he handed it to Rory who thankfully took it and wiped the tears from her face. It was then that Luke noticed the darkening bruise on Rory's cheek. Gently he raised his hand to her chin and lifted her face. A spectacular bruise was spreading up the side of her face and from the looks of it would evolve into a black eye before too long.

"Rory, has anyone had a look at you?" Although he hadn't got the full story from Babette, he had heard enough to get a rough idea of what happened. He thought he would be prepared for what he was going to see at the hospital but actually seeing the marks that someone had left was almost more than he could bare. It was Rory's quiet voice that quelled the rage building up in him.

"Someone has already had a look at me. Apart from a few bruises I'm fine."

He once again focused on the young girl beside him. His thought leaving the rage that had been building within him and again focusing on what Rory needed now. He had to remain strong and calm for Rory. There would be plenty of time later for him to get angry. Right now he had to focus.

Rory was grateful for Luke's presence. She had no idea how he knew what had happened or where to find her but she was grateful. If she had stopped to think about it she would have realised that it was strange for the normally reserved Luke to be so comforting. She had dissolved into his arms in tears and he hadn't pulled away. In fact, even long after the tears had gone, he still held her close, gently stroking her hair. If she had thought about it she would see that this wasn't like Luke but right now she needed the comfort he so willingly and ably gave.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" Luke's voice was calm, reassuring. It helped Rory from breaking down again. The talk about mundane things was somehow reassuring.

"I…um, I don't remember."

"Well if you don't remember than it has definitely been too long. How bout I just go grab you something." He gently rested his cheek against her head before rising in search of food. As Rory felt Luke's arm sliding from her shoulders she reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked back at their linked hands and smiled as he met her eyes. Her blue eyes were so much like her mothers. So bright and full of life. But tonight they looked haunted and glassy with unshed tears. Rory gave Luke's hand a squeeze. A silent thank you passed between them. With a small smile he unclasped hands and continued his search for food.

When Luke returned from his forage he found Rory asleep in the waiting room chairs. With a sigh he sat down and placed the steaming cup of coffee and the vending machine sandwich on the chair beside him, shrugged off his jacket and placed it around the shoulders of the sleeping girl. He wanted so desperately to wake her up and make her go to her grandparent's place or somewhere to sleep but he knew that she would refuse to leave. He though sleep here was better than no sleep at all. Her grand parents! Emily and Richard! He wondered if anyone had called them? He doubted that Rory had been coherent enough to think about calling. He wondered if he should call them. Glancing at his watch, Luke saw that it was close to 2am. After a moments thought, he decided to not disturb their sleep. He would wait till the morning to call them. It wasn't like there was anything to do but wait at the moment anyway. Picking a magazine at random from the pile on the table in front of him, Luke sat back in his chair and settled in for the night. It was going to be a long wait but he wasn't going anywhere. Not until he got to see Lorelai.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone…thanks again for the reviews…please keep them coming. I want to hear the good (of course) but also the bad. I will only get better with your feedback. Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I will be a bit quicker from now on. Thanks again for your support guys and once again please keep reviewing…it only takes a second but the pleasure it gives me lasts so much longer. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was someone there. She could feel eyes watching her. Following her. She went to turn on the light in the Kitchen but it didn't work. Flicking the switch a few times, she finally gave up and carefully moved through the house. Feeling her way up the stairs, she was started by a sound coming from her mother's bedroom. She quietly moved towards the sound. With shaking hands, she reaches around the doorframe searching for the light switch. She felt the switch and turned on the light. This time light flooded the room in a flash of light. Revealing a man covered in blood standing right in front of her.

"Rory." He chuckled as he reached for her.

"Rory!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but his grip was to strong….

…"Rory."

"Rory, wake up!" Luke knelt beside Rory's chair and gently shook her shoulders trying to wake her. The young girl mumbled something in her sleep and tried to pull away from Luke.

"Rory!" With a start, Rory woke up sobbing, rolling out of the chair and into Luke's arms. He caught her and enveloped the girl in his arms, stroking her hair.

"It's ok Rory. I've got you. It's ok." He could feel her shaking in his arms and it nearly broke his heart. After a little while Rory calmed down enough to let go of Luke. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"You ok Rory?" Luke asked, his voice full of concern.

"She drew in a shaky breath, "I'm ok, it was just a bad dream." Realization of where she was came back to her as she shook away the last dregs of her nightmare.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 5:30"

"Is there any news on mum?"

"That's why I woke you. The doctor just came out." It was then that Rory noticed the doctor standing beside them. Luke stood and helped Rory to her feet. She was till a bit shaky after her nightmare and Luke didn't want to let her go.

"Miss Gilmore? I'm Doctor Adams" asked the Doctor.

"Hi, Rory. How is my mum?" There was a pause and the doctor looked from Rory to Luke.

"Are you a member of the family?" The doctor asked pointedly.

"No…I, um…I'm a frie".

"It's ok doctor, I want him to stay." Interrupted Rory.

"Ok then. Your mother is out of surgery. She suffered some internal bleeding and some broken ribs which punctured a lung. We had to remove her spleen and part of her liver due to damage. She has a broken arm which was a simple break and should heal nicely." There was a pause. "She also has a broken leg. The break in her leg wasn't as clean as in her arm and we had to insert a rod through the bone." There was another pause, this one longer than the rest. Luke noticed that Rory was getting paler by the minute. He was sure that the color was also draining from his face. He didn't know if it was for his own security or hers, but Luke tightened his grip around Rory's shoulder as her prepared himself for the next bout of news.

"All these injuries will heal in time. What concerns us is the head injury. I'm afraid your mother suffered a severe concussion as well as a subdurral heamatoma. This just means that there was a build up of blood. We had to relieve the pressure by draining the blood. There is still some substantial swelling and bruising on your mother's brain. Now, head injuries are tricky. Sometimes something like this just heals by its self and there is no permanent damage. Other times there are complications."

What kind of complications?" Rory was almost afraid to ask but she had to know.

"We won't know for sure until your mother wakes up. But you need to prepare yourself for what might lay ahead." Doctor Adams saw the stricken look on the young girl's face and faltered, He hated this part of the job but he felt that the better informed the family were, the better they can prepare for contingencies.

"It is possible that she might have some form of brain damage…" Rory's legs gave out and Luke had to gently guide her to the nearby chair. Crouching down beside the stricken girl, Doctor Adams continued.

"We won't know to what extent if any until your mother wakes up."

"And when is that likely to be?" asked Luke. He had taken a chair next to Rory, unsure if his legs would support him after the news, and sat with his arm around her shoulder.

The doctor sighed. "Again, that is hard to tell. Head injuries are very tricky. We are doing all we can for her. She is in the ICU. You can sit with her for a short while if you want…" Rory stood up, wanting to go see her mum straight away. "…but I must warn you that she doesn't look good. Her injuries are serious and we have a lot of machines monitoring her. She is on a ventilator at the moment because of her damaged lung. I just want to prepare you for what you will see."

Mutely Rory nodded.

"Ok, follow me Miss Gilmore." Rory looked from the retreating doctor and back to Luke.

"Can Luke come too?"

The doctor hesitated for a minute. It was obvious that he was a close friend and although he should restrict the visit to family only, he wasn't sure Rory could stand up to it on her own. "Ok, but I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for long." With a wave of relief, Rory linked her arm with Luke's and they both followed the doctor down the long, quiet hallways of the Hospital.

Visiting Lorelai was harder than Luke had expected. He had tried his best to stay strong for Rory but it hadn't been necessary. After the initially shock of seeing her mother so pale and lifeless, not even able to breath by herself, Rory had seated herself in a chair next to her mothers bed and, taking up her hand, stared into her still face. Luke stayed for a few moments but it was clear that Rory wasn't even aware he was in the room. Without disturbing Rory, Luke quietly left the room. He had to get out of there. It was more than he could handle. He had never liked hospitals but seeing someone he cared so much about laying unconscious…Luke gave himself a mental shake trying to dislodge the horrible image from his mind. Lorelai was going to be fine. She had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. I'm so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. My life has been crazy. Well, normal drill…I hope you like it…let me know what you think. I'm up for constructive criticism as well as blatant flattery . So thanks for reading guys and I will try to update more regularly.

BTW…don't own them but wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily awoke to the constant noise of the phone ringing. Leaving it for Paula, the latest maid, to answer, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes again. The phone continued to ring. What was it with her maids. This one couldn't even answer the phone.

"Oh for goodness sake." Emily sat up and reached for the phone beside her bed.

"Hello?" she answered rather abruptly. Not only had her incompetent maid failed to answer the phone…looking at the clock, Emily realized that whoever was on the phone was calling at a very early hour.

There was no answer from the other end.

"Hello?" still no answer.

"For goodness sake! If it isn't rude enough to call at such an early hour, you don't even say anything. Well that's just great!" She was about to hang up the phone when she heard a voice.

"Mrs. Gilmore." The voice on the other end was so quiet, almost breathless.

Emily's anger faded instantly.

"Who is this?"

"Mrs. Gilmore, its Luke Danes, I'm a friend of Lorelai's."

"I know who you are Luke."

"Who's on the phone Emily?" Richard, having just woken up was curious as to whom Emily was talking to so early in the morning. Covering the receiver with her hand she looked over at Richard.

"It's that Luke friend of Lorelai's. The one with the diner."

"Well what on earth does he want at this time of morning?" asked Richard grumpily.

"I was just about to find out when you started asking questions Richard." Emily turned back to the phone

"Oh." Replied Richard getting up. If he was awake, he might as well get a start on the day.

"Go on Luke, what were you saying?"

"Er, I…um, I." Emily heard Luke take a deep shaky breath.

"Mrs. Gilmore, its Lorelai." Luke decided to plunge forward and get it over with. "I'm afraid she was hurt, she's in the hospital."

Richard saw the colour drain from his wife's face.

"What are you talking about Luke?…that's.., well, that's ridiculous." Emily's voice trailed off into nothingness as the news started to sink in. She sat there staring at the wall.

"Mrs. Gilmore? Are you still there? Hello?"

Richard stopped brushing his hair and looked over at his wife. The phone had dropped from Emily's limp hand, landing on the floral coverlet. Her face was impossibly pale. Cautiously, Richard approached the bed, where his wife was still sitting, and picked up the phone. He could hear Luke on the other end spouting questions and receiving no answer. Placing the phone to his ear he addressed the increasingly frantic voice of Luke.

"Luke, its Richard. What's going on?"

Luke felt slightly relieved at the no nonsense tone that Richard was employing…it made this horrible job slightly easier. But only slightly.

"Mr. Gilmore. I hate to be the one to tell you this but …Lorelai…she's in the hospital." There was a pause as Richard regained control over his slipping emotions. His stomach went cold as a multitude of scenarios played themselves out in his head. Taking a deep breath, Richard attempted to reign in his imagination. What he needed to do was calm down. What he needed to do was get as much information as possible.

"What…", Richard cleared his throat.

"What happened?"

"I um… I'm afraid I don't have all the details but it seems that she was attacked." As Luke relayed the information, he closed his eyes and shook his head. It was still so hard for him to believe that anyone would want to hurt Lorelai.

"Attacked! What do you mean attacked?" Richard yelled angrily into the phone. Emily, who had been sitting in shock, seemed revived from her stupor at this news.

"I don't have all the."

"Attacked! Oh my god Richard, what is going on?" Interrupted Emily as she scrambled out of bed, fighting off the heavy coverlet.

"Emily." Richard admonished sternly, his concern at the moment fixed on his daughter.

"Go on Luke."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gilmore but I don't have all the details. I think you should come down to the hospital."

"Yes, yes of course." After relaying the hospital information to Richard, Luke was about to hang up when he heard Richard speak again.

"Luke?"

"Yes Mr. Gilmore?"

"Is…how bad is she?" Luke's eyes filled with tears at the question. How could he tell this man that his only daughter was laying unconscious in the hospital, unable to even breath on her own. He couldn't admit to Her father what he couldn't even admit to himself. That Lorelai might not be the Lorelai that they all loved when she woke up…if she woke up. Luke closed his eyes, trying to dislodge the thoughts. Trying to focus on the now, on the positive.

"She isn't good Mr. Gilmore. But…but she will…she is a fighter." He wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure but he didn't sound very convincing. Not even to himself.

"Yes, right." There was a pause. "I um, we will be right there."

"Ok. I will see you when you get here then." Again, Luke went to hang up but again, the voice of Richard Gilmore stopped him.

"Luke?"

"Yeah" Luke was suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Umm, thank you Luke." Those few words had been said with such gratitude, such sadness that Luke was unsure of how to reply.

"Err. You're welcome. I will see you soon."

"Yes, We will see you soon."

The ride to the hospital was one of the most harrowing Richard Gilmore could remember in his life. The traffic was calm to the state of being non-existent, the car was running perfectly as always, but his mind kept playing out horrible scenario after horrible scenario. He loved his daughter. He just didn't really show it. He knew that Lorelai thought he was disappointed in her but really he couldn't be more proud. She had accomplished so much in her life. She had made it on her own financially…she owned and ran her own successful business. But most impressive of all was how she raised a child on her own when she was no more than a child herself. Suddenly Richard was sorry for all those moments he had missed from his daughter's life. He thought he was doing what was best for her. Working hard…earning money so that she could have anything and everything she wanted. But it wasn't his money or what it could buy that Lorelai had wanted…had needed. Richard finally admitted to himself that it was his love and attention that his daughter had craved, and that he had withheld. Richard loved his daughter. He always had and he always would. He just hoped that she knew that... and that he would get a chance to make things right between them.

The ride to the hospital was one of the most harrowing Emily Gilmore could remember in her life. She sat numbly in the passengers' seat, staring out the window but not really seeing anything. She was so afraid. She was afraid that she would never have the chance to make things right between her and her daughter. That she would never get to know her, to tell her how she really felt. Oh, she had no problem telling Lorelai what she thought but she had never told her how she really felt. How she was proud of her. How she was sorry for pushing her away. How she loved her. It occurred to Emily how little she knew her daughter and how much she wanted to change that. She only hoped that it wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Guys…what can I say except I'm a slacker for not having updated for so long. I hope I still have some people who will read this. And as always reviews are great. Not only is it nice to hear from you all but its great to hear how I'm going and what you guys want from this story. Compliments are great but only if there are deserved and I really appreciate constructive criticism. I'm hoping you guys will make me a better writer. So thanks for reading and I will be updating more regularly from now on. So let the games begin! Have fun 

Oh and btw, I don't won them, blah blah blah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had no idea how long she had been sitting there. Just staring. Hoping against hope that this was all a bad dream. That she wasn't sitting in this room surrounded by machines that were helping her mum to breathe… to live. Rory searched for any sign that her mum was coming back to her. When she found none the tears that she had been suppressing since she entered burst forth. She couldn't believe this was happening. Tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks, obscuring her surroundings. Angrily she swiped them from her face. This wasn't helping. She had to stay strong. Her mum was the most stubborn person she knew. She would get through this…they both would. Trying to find a distraction, Rory scanned the room for Luke and frowned in confusion when she didn't see him. She didn't remember him leaving. Vaguely she wondered where he was and if she should go looking for him. She sat for a moment, reluctant to leave her mother, but finally decided to find Luke. As much as she wanted to stay with her mother, she knew that Luke was having a hard time with this as well. And it wasn't like there was anything she could do for her mother at the moment. Her feeling of uselessness increased to the point where she could no longer sit still. Rising quickly, Rory crossed the room to the door where she came to an abrupt halt. Slowly she turned around and once again gazed at the still form of her mother. Biting her trembling bottom lip, Rory slowly walked to her mother's bedside. Carefully she held the slim bandaged hand and leaning forward gently kissed her mother's forehead before whispering in her ear.

"Come back to me mum. I can't do this without you."

Luke wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted to be with Lorelai but didn't think he could hold it together if he saw her again like that. So still…so quiet…so… unlike Lorelai. And Rory was with her now anyway. He didn't want to disturb them. Well that's what he kept telling himself anyway. So instead he continued to pace the hospital corridors. Up and down…Up and down. But always keeping the door to her room in view. Never far from her side. For the millionth time he wondered how someone could do this. How could someone hurt such a vibrant person? Someone so full of love and fun…and coffee. The last thought brought a smile to his face as he remembered the first time Lorelai had crossed his path. She had been on a coffee rampage. Its amazing how some things never change. Memories of Lorelai flooded Luke's mind until he finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Lorelai. Oh gosh. Is that the best he could do? Talk about denial. He couldn't even think the words that expressed his feelings for Lorelai. But this had to change. So many things had changed this past night that Luke was determined for one to be for the better. Taking a deep breath Luke resolved to live life as he felt it. No more wasted moments or hidden feelings. Lorelai Gilmore was going to pull through. She was going to be just fine, Luke reasoned. She had to be…so Luke could tell her that he loved her. As he finally allowed himself to think these words, Luke felt a small spring of happiness well up inside of him. It gave him strength to live through this nightmare…and he hoped he could pass on some of that strength and help Lorelai achieve the same result.

Rory opened the door and let out a small cry of alarm as she ran into Luke.

"Luke! You scared me. I was just coming to look for you." Luke smiled apologetically.

"I…um. I just went and made a few calls." He replied, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "Your grandparents are on their way." He added. Luke's eyes drifted to the still figure on the bed as Rory retreated to a nearby chair. He could dimly hear her in the background talking about something but right now he was focused solely on Lorelai. Quietly he made his way to her side and took up her hand. He was shocked at how small and cold it was. Isn't that funny he thought vaguely. He had never noticed just how small and delicate Lorelai's hands were. They were always in motion so he guessed this was the first time he had seen them still. The thought brought a small smile to his tired face and he looked forward to seeing them in animated action again soon. He held her hand gently but firmly as he took up the chair beside her bed. Lending his warmth to hers he gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. He sat. Eyes glued to her face as memories flooded him, almost drowning him in emotion. So lost in his own thoughts, Luke had completely forgotten Rory until he felt a warmth on his shoulder. Slowly tearing his eyes from Lorelai's face, he stared at the small hand lightly resting on his shoulder. So like her mothers…so small and delicate. But this one had warmth. Luke could feel the warmth from Rory's hand through his shirt. Glancing up, his eyes met hers and again he was struck by the resemblance. Those ice blue eyes were so good at captivating people. He guessed that was part of the Gilmore charm.

"Luke? Are you ok?" The gentle concern in her voice made Luke smile. So like her mother…. always concerned with others. With a small smile, Luke put an arm around the exhausted young Rory and held her close to his side.

"I'm fine honey." Sobering, he took her by the shoulders and turned his own concerned gaze on her.

"How bout you? How are you coping with all this?"

Rory smiled sadly and brushed away the single tear that slid down her pale face.

"I'm fine…I just…I just want mum back." Rory took a deep shuddering breath as Luke once again pulled her in for a hug. Clinging to each other, they shared a closeness that brought reassurance. They would get through this. They all would.

Lost in the comfort they lent to each other, Rory and Luke were surprised when the room suddenly became filled with noise. Through the narrow door burst the frantic forms Emily and Richard Gilmore followed closely by a harrowed looking young nurse.

"You can't just barge in here." Admonished the nurse although it was clear that no one was listening to her.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Rory pulled away from Luke and ran to her grandparents. Richard caught his grand daughter in a tight embrace as Emily rushed to her daughter's side. Luke, noticing the exasperated nurse still hovering in the doorway rose from his chair and went to the young lady's side. As anxious voices filled the background, Luke approached the frazzled looking nurse.

"I'm really sorry about this but…" Luke motioned towards the people in the room crowded around the still form of Lorelai. The nurse sighed.

"There aren't suppose to be this many people in here. You can't all be here." The nurse once again looked around the room, noticing Rory crying in her Grandfathers arms. Turning back to Luke she sighed again.

"Keep it quiet in here." She said resignedly. Luke smiled his thanks as the nurse quietly left the room. Luke turned towards the door, preparing to let the Gilmore's have some time to themselves when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning around, Luke was confronted with Richard. Wordlessly, Richard reached out and shook Luke's hand.

"Please don't leave Luke." Said Rory, still clinging to her grandfather.

"I was just going to give you guys some space." Replied Luke as he continued to back out of the door.

"Luke. Please stay." Everyone turned at Emily's words. IT was the first thing she had said since entering the hospital. In fact, she had seemed oblivious to everyone except her injured daughter. And although she was still clinging tightly to her daughter's hand, she was looking straight at Luke. Slowly Luke nodded and moved away from the door. Emily smiled tightly and turned her attention back to Lorelai. Rory pulled two chairs up to her mother's bedside and after gently setting her grandmother in one, she sank down into the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update again. Recently started a new job as well as moved to a new place. Thanks for anyone who is still with me on this one. And as always reviews are appreciated. I'm not sure about these chapters so input would be great. Thanks again. Oh and I am new at this so let me know if you guys want me to reply to your reviews. Is that what your suppose to do? Cause I would love to chat to you about things but wasn't sure if that's the done thing.

Again, don't own them and I'm not likely to any time soon. Enjoy 

Richard pulled Luke to the side.

"What's going on here Luke?" Richard was careful to keep his voice down so as not to disturb his wife. Although he didn't think Emily would notice an earthquake at the moment.

"I'm not entirely sure Mr. Gilmore."

"Please Luke, its Richard."

"Ok, Richard…I'm, well I'm not really sure. I got a call from one of Lorelai's neighbors telling me that Lorelai was in the hospital. When I got here I found Rory, and…and well." He looked at the still form of Loralie as his voice trailed off.

Richard followed his gaze and felt his throat grow tight at the sight of his injured daughter.

"I want to thank you for all you have done Luke. It means a lot to know that my daughter has someone like you in her life." Both men stood there silently for a moment, slightly shocked and saddened by what it took to get them to bond. With a new understanding formed between them, Richard and Luke turned their attention back to the matter at hand.

Emily saw nothing except her daughter. She wasn't aware of the small hand of her grand daughter resting on her shoulder. She didn't hear the small words of hope and comfort offered to her by Rory and her husband. All her focus was on Lorelai. She had to get better. She just had to. Tears coursed down Emily's pale face. The though of what it took to get her too finally notice her daughter made her feel ashamed. Why was it the you don't realized what you had until there was a threat that it would be taken away? Emily couldn't stand that. She was proud at the independent, caring, intelligent person her daughter had grown up to become, as well as disappointed that she had nothing to do with it. The amazing person that Lorelai Gilmore had become was solely credited to her daughter. And this, Emily surmised was where her antagonism towards her daughter stemmed from. It was jealousy. It was envy, and it was her own pure stubbornness to admit that she had not been there for her daughter. Well all that was going to change. Although she had come to admire her daughter the more she got to know her, she had never let actually told her. She just prayed that she got the chance to.

It was days later and Luke had long ago given up on trying to get Rory to leave the hospital . All his reasonable arguments on how she needed sleep and propper food fell on deaf ears. Although Luke didn't blame her. He didn't really want to leave Lorelai either. He was just trying to make sure that Rory was ok. People had come and gone but he and Rory didn't budge. He sat in a chair in the far corner of the room and looked to the still forms in front of him. Rory, still in the chair beside her mothers bed, was asleep, resting her head on the side of the hospital bed while tightly clasping her mothers hand. And Lorelai…well, there hadn't been much change there. She still lay there so unusually still. Luke tore his eyes from the pale face and redirected his sights out the meager window. You couldn't see the stars from here, he mused. Must be from all the lights around the hospital. Pity, he thought.

"Mum?" Luke was disturbed from his revier by the startled sound of Rory's voice.

"Mum." Rory spoke louder this time and raised from her sitting position to learn over her mother.

"Come on mum. Mum." She began to gently stroke her forehead, being careful of the bandages.

"What is it Rory?" Luke asked, concern and hope battling for pole position.

"It's mum." She replied excitedly. "I felt her squeeze my hand. I think she is waking up."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update again. Recently started a new job as well as moved to a new place. Thanks for anyone who is still with me on this one. And as always reviews are appreciated. I'm not sure about these chapters so input would be great. Thanks again. Oh and I am new at this so let me know if you guys want me to reply to your reviews. Is that what your suppose to do? Cause I would love to chat to you about things but wasn't sure if that's the done thing.

Again, don't own them and I'm not likely to any time soon. Enjoy 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum?" Luke was disturbed from his revier by the startled sound of Rory's voice.

"Mum." Rory spoke louder this time and raised from her sitting position to learn over her mother.

"Come on mum. Mum." She began to gently stroke her forehead, being careful of the bandages.

"What is it Rory?" Luke asked, concern and hope battling for pole position.

"It's mum." She replied excitedly. "I felt her squeeze my hand. I think she is waking up."

Rory threw Luke a quick smile before returning her attention to her mother.

"Mum, its me. Come on mum. Wake up."

Luke rushed out of the room and all but ran to the nurse's station down the hall.

"I think she's waking up. Lorelai Gilmore. I think she is waking up!" uttered Luke before dashing back to the room. He didn't even look to see if the nurses were following him.

He reached the room and saw the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. A pair of sapphire blue eyes, cloudy and dazed but shining and open. He let out a short bark of a laugh and quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. He went to the side of the bed and took up her hand.

Something wasn't right. There was something off. She felt numb but not in a good way. She had the feeling that under the numbness was pain but she wasn't sure. She couldn't think straight. She closed her eyes again as all her thoughts flittered away.

"Mum. Come back. Open your eyes again." Lorelai heard the voice but it sounded so far away. It sounded so young. It sounded scared. With a great effort, Lorelai opened her eyes once again and sort out the voice. Her eyes finally locking on a tear filled pair of brilliant blue. Lorelai watched as the tears spilled over and ran down the pale cheeks. She raised her hand to wipe away the tears but stopped, staring in amazement as her hand shook uncontrollably. In her detached state, she tried to laugh as her hand continued to shake but the laugh got caught in her throat. It was then that she realised that there was something in her throat. She couldn't breath. She tried to get her shaky limbs to cooperate but they didn't seem to work properly. Dimly in the background, she could hear that voice again. It still sounded scared. Why wasn't anybody helping her. She couldn't breath.

Luke watched in amazement as Lorelai responded to her daughters voice. Her watched in wonder as they tried to comfort each other, and he watched in horror as he saw the panic build in her eyes. Machines around the bed started beeping and alarms were going off. Luke raced to the door and almost collided with the doctor who was rushing into the room, followed closely by a nurse. The young doctor strode straight to the bedside, carelessly brushing the frightened Rory aside. Luke quickly grabbed the young girls arm and drew her out of the way of the working medical staff. Holding her in his arms towards the back of the room where they both watched helplessly…hopelessly.

"Miss Gilmore, can you hear me?" The doctor queried as he stood over the weakly struggling form on the bed. Although he got no response he continued to talk.

"Miss Gilmore. We are going to remove the tube in your throat. I need you to breath out as I take it out. At the mention of having the tube taken out, Lorelai's struggles slackened.

"Do you understand Miss Gilmore?" He received a small nod.

"Okay then. On the count of three I want you to breathe out as hard as you can. One...two…three." The doctor skillfully removed the tube. As Lorelai was consumed with a fit of coughing, the young doctor quickly put an oxygen mask over her face before turning at last to face Rory and Luke.

"Give her a minute to recover." He smiled reassuringly. The doctor continued to check Lorelai, writing noted on a clipboard when he was done. He turned to Lorelai once more.

"Miss Gilmore. Can you hear me?" Slowly, Lorelai opened her eyes and focused on the doctor.

"Good. I'm just going to take the mask off now ok." The doctor spoke quietly and slowly, as if to a child. Carefully he took the mask from her face. He waited until he saw her eyes focus on his face and smiled gently.

"Miss Gilmore, do you know where you are?" He waited as Lorelai gathered her mixed up thoughts. She tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. Without a word, the doctor got some water from the nearby table and carefully placed the straw in Lorelai's mouth. Lorelai closed her eyes as the cool water soothed her tortured throat. When she opened them again she saw that the doctor was still looking expectantly at her. She thought he had just asked her something but she couldn't remember.

"Miss Gilmore? Do you know where you are?" again Lorelai tried to talk and was surprised at the small squeak she emitted. She tried again

"Hospital?" she croaked. The doctor smiled.

"Yes, your in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Lorelai tried to remember what had happened but she drew a complete blank. Slowly she began to shake her head. She wasn't sure if she was sorried about the fact that she didn't seem to remember how she had ended up in the hospital. Her mind raced with confussed thoughts. All she was sure about at the moment was that she hurt. It hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it even hurt to blink. Maybe it was a good thing she couldn't remember. With the way she felt, she wasn't sure that she wanted to remember. Lorelai was brought back from her revere but someone saying her name.

"Miss Gilmore…Miss Gilmore? I know its hard to stay awake. You can rest in just a moment." The doctor waited till he got a small nod from his patient.

"miss Gilmore, do you know who this is?" The doctor moved to the side slightly to reveal a very pale and very tired looking yound girl.

"Rory." She whispered as a smile came to her face. That one word was all it took to send Rory over the edge into tears. She was so happy that her mum was finally awake. Now she knew that everything would be alright. Moving closer to her mother, Rory gently leaned down and held hugged her mum.

"Oh mum,"she sobbed. "You had as all so worried." She straightened but still kept her arm on her mother. She casually wiped the shed tears from her pale face. "But your back now and that's all that matters." She smiled down at her mother and was unable to stop more tears from flowing as again she was struck by the reality of just how close she came to loosing her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. Here is another instalment. Feels a bit flat to me but I hope it still reads alright for you all. Thanks once again for all the great reviews and the messages asking me to continue. You guys really do inspire me. Hope your all well and still with me. Thanks again. 

Don't own them, can't afford them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about? Do you even listen to what you say?

Rory was walking down the hospital corridor towards the now familiar room when she heard the aggravated voice of her mother. Quickening her step, Rory soon reached her mothers door and flung it open. Inside she was surprised to see her mother sitting up in her bed arguing with a harrowed looking nurse.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Demanded Rory. Although she was relieved that her mother was now awake…she was still worried. Lorela's doctors had made it abundantly clear that her mother was still a very sick woman. This in fact was the first time that Rory had seen her mother sitting up in bed and definantly the first time that she had seen her mother with the energy to get so riled up. Although her voice was still weak and raspy it now held the old fire. Rory thought this was a good thing but she wasn't so sure that it was good that her mother was getting so worked up.

"What's going on?" Rory demanded looking from her mother to the nurse and back again. Rory noticed the relieved look the nurse shot in her direction.

"I was just trying to tell your mother that she is still restricted to a liquid diet…"

"I wasn't asking for anything other then a liquid diet was I?" Interrupted Lorelai. Seeing that this was deteriorating back into the argument she had walked in on, Rory interrupted once again.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your mother, miss Gilmore, has been demanding coffee from me all morning and as I keep trying to tell her…"

"And as I keep trying to tell you," retorted Lorelai, "Coffee is a liquid." Lorelai's argument was cut short by the sound of hysterical laughter from the doorway. Turning, she glared at her laughing daughter.

"Are you telling me that this is all over coffee?" Rory giggled. "Oh mum." Amused, Rory shook her head and walked closer to the bed and took up her mother's hand.

Lorelai managed to look sheepish at her daughters amused reprimand. Seeing her chance for escape, the nurse quietly left the room mumbling something about coming back later to check on her.

Rory watched the poor nurse all but run from the room and then turned her attention back to her mother.

"How are you feeling today?" She quired cautiously. It was obvious that her mother was in a mood.

"I…" she closed her eyes and took as deep a breath as her still damaged body would allow. "I'm tired I guess. And bored."

Rory wasn't surprised at her mother being tired but she smiled at this last admission believing that it was the reason for her tormenting the nursing staff. The fact that her mother was mentally active enough to find the hospital boring boded well for her head injury. There was still some memory loss but the doctors didn't seem to be overly worried about that. Although it had scared Rory at first that her mother couldn't remember not only her attack but anything from the weeks preceding that dreadful night, the doctors assured her that there seemed to be no other problems and that in the grand scheme of things it was a miracle that this was all that was wrong. As for her other injuries, Lorelai was progressing as well as could be expected. The fact that she was no sitting up by herself in bed and demanding coffee finally settled in her heart that her mother was back.

"If you're tired why don't you rest for a bit?"

"Rory, that's all I do. I'm sick of sleeping. I just want to go home." Rory heard the desperation and panic welling up in her mother's voice.

"Mum. Calm down. You're still not well. You need to concentrate on getting better."

"I am better. Rory, please don't patronize me. I just…I'm. Oh I don't know." There was something in her mothers voice that worried Rory.

"Mum?" Lorelai turned her face from Rory.

"Mum, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lorelai took as deep a breath as her aching ribs would allow.

"I um…I started to remember some…" she paused trying to think of the best way to phrase what she had remembered. "Some, um, things." Rory sat there in shocked silence trying to ascertain what exactly her mother remembered. From the way she was acting it couldn't be anything good. Rory was having enough trouble with her memories of that night and she had sort of hoped that her mother wouldn't have to relive any of the night. Finally Rory found her voice.

"Err…what exactly did you remember?"

Lorelai turned to face her daughter. Tears falling silently from her bright blue eyes.

"Mum?"

"You. I remembered you."

"What do you mean me?" Questioned Rory puzzled.

Again Lorelai paused, not sure on how to continue. Parts of her lost memories had come unexpectantly and the vividness of them had scared her. The idea of them had scared her. The realisation of them had scared her. They still scared her. How was she suppose to tell her daughter that she had remembered how close she had come to loosing her. Even now she could hear Rory's screams.

"Mum?" Rory watched as her mother as she sat in silence. She watched as a range of emotions flittered across her already pale face.

"I can hear you screaming." Blurted Lorelai.

"What? I…oh mum." Rory went to her mother's side and gently embraced her in a hug.

"I could have lost you. Oh my god. I nearly lost you." Lorelai began to cry harder as she clung to her daughter. "Rory. I'm so sorry."

"Mum! There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong. You're the one that kept me safe." Rory joined in with her mother's tears.

"It was you that protected me. You stayed behind so that I could get away. I owe you everything mum."

They stayed like that for a while. Locked in each other's arms. Drawing comfort from each other. When Rory finally felt the shuddering in her mother's body subside, she gently pulled away. Lorelai's eyes were nearly closed as exhaustion from her out pouring swept through her. Carefully, Rory helped her scooch back down into a laying position. She watched as her mother quickly fell asleep. Idly she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her mothers face, being mindful of the many bruises that still marred the pale skin.

"We will make it through this mum. I promise. We will get through this together." She lowered her head and gently kissed her mother on the forehead.

"I love you mum. Sleep well." Rory returned to her seat beside her mother's bed, opened her book and prepared for a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. _Wow what a slacker am I. I have no excuses except I lost the plot ____ still a bit to go before I get this wrapped up but hopefully not too much longer. Thanks for reviews and support. Feedback would be great. I would like to get back into writing and spend a bit of time with it. I would also like to do more stories so I hope you guys like this one. Well, enjoy…and if you don't let me know what you are looking for and I will try to cater to your reading requirements ____ Thanks_

Luke paced up and down the aisles of the gift shop. He felt lost. What was the protocol for going to visit your injured friend whom you were secretly in love with? Was that stuffed toys or flowers? Rolling his eyes in frustration he grabbed what was closest, paid, and stormed out of the shop. The anger helped. He was going to do this now. He had to.

Lorelai woke with a start as the door to her room slammed open. Startled, she peered with bleary eyes at the lone figure looming in the doorway. Terror filled her as her mind replayed images from 'that night'.

"Lorelai?" Came a concerned voice.

"Luke?" Incredulous at his entry, Lorelai could hardly control her relief and anger. Relief…well that was for obvious reasons…anger, well that was for the way the bastard had just scared 10 years off her life.

"Luke, what the hell do you think your doing? Placing her hand over her heart, she tried to bring her breathing back under control

"Umm," Luke suddenly felt very foolish. He had obviously scared her. Even if he hadn't noticed her sudden pallor, you would have to be an idiot not to notice the sudden increase in beeping from a near by heart monitor. And that's just how he felt...like an idiot. How could he have been so stupid. How could he have thought it would be ok for him to just start barging round slamming things. With all that she had been through, it was no wonder she was jumpy, hell. He would be as well. And here he was stumbling around making things worse.

"Well are you going to come all the way in or just stand in the hall like a stunned deer?" Now it was Luke's turn to be startled. Broken from his review on his careless actions, he turned his attention back to Lorelai. Suddenly his intended proclamation stuck in his throat. His intentions fuelled by anger and frustration over the entire situation suddenly dwindled in the face of his embarrassment. Reluctantly ignoring the sudden urge to turn and flee from the room, Luke entered the room. But that's about as far as he got. Once he was actually in the room with the door closed behind him…he didn't know what to do.

Lorelai watched as Luke continued to stand awkwardly at the side of her bed.

"So… Luke…hows it going?" Lorelai wasn't sure what to make of Luke's behaviour. He seemed sort of breathless and nervous. She knew he didn't like hospitals but he looked ready to run.

"Err, good. Good. And you?"

Lorelai looked at him incredulously.

"Umm, I've been better." Came her sarcastic reply.

This comment seemed to jolt Luke out of his daze.

"What? Oh, um…I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Finally Luke moved towards the side of the bed. He went to remove his hat and suddenly found his face full of flowers. With a clutter, he dropped the items in his arms. Embarrassed Luke knelt down to retrieve the things he had dropped. Lorelai watched as Luke disappeared from her view.

"I um…I got you some things. I thought you might like them." She was still unable to see any of Luke except the occasional glimpse of his arm as he placed item after item onto the bed.

Lorelai watched as the pile mounted…and mounted. She hadn't realised just how much Luke had brought with him. When he placed the latest copy of Hoofs and Horns and a packet of disposable razors on the bed Lorelai couldn't contain herself any longer. She let forth a raucous laughter, startling Luke who bumped his head on the side of the bed. This only caused Lorelai to laugh more. Sheepishly, Luke popped his head over the side of the bed. His face turning a particularly deep shade of red.

"I…um, I wasn't sure what to get you… I guess I just grabbed"

"One of everything." Lorelai interrupted with a smirk. Seeing Luke go an even deeper shade of red she stopped laughing.

"Thanks Luke, that's really sweet. And I needed more…" randomly Lorelai picked something from the pile on her bed, "travel sickness tablets. Ooo, and they are the natural ginger ones. Good choice." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Are you making fun of me?" Luke questioned. He wasn't sure. If he listened to the words he suspected he was being mocked but the sincerity in which she said it made him think differently. And she was a bit of an odd one. With Lorelai Gilmore it wouldn't really surprise him if she was genuinely excited to receive travel sickness tablets…and ginger ones at that. Without even realising it he found himself smiling at the prospect of having a lifetime to figure out this bizarrely complicated woman.

"What are you smiling at?"

"What?" Luke hadn't thought it was possible for his face to get any redder but apparently being caught day dreaming about a like with Lorelai was enough to do it.

"Your smiling. You looked, I don't know, far away…like you were thinking about something. What were you thinking about?"

Luke looked at the smile on Lorelai's face. He knew that she was making fun of him but to see the sparkle back in her eyes made it worth while.

"Do you really want to know?" he bantered playfully, a smile lingering on his face.

This sudden switch from shy embarrassed, red faced Luke to playful Luke was a new development and put Lorelai on her guard. Her curiosity piqued and her unwillingness to back down however had her answering with an eager nod.

"Ok. Lorelai…" He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He figured that if things didn't go how he wanted he could always blame the incident as a hallucination of hers. She was still on some pretty good painkillers from what he had been told. "Umm, We have known each other for a long time now."

Luke paused, seemingly lost momentarily for words. Lorelai wasn't exactly sure where he was heading with this comment or what she was suppose to do with it.

"Yes…?" Lorelai prompted when the silence stretched it seemed for a moment that Luke had forgotten what he was saying. Not only what he was saying but that Lorelai was even in the room with him.

His eyes drawn back to Lorelai he continued.

"Uh, sorry. We have know each other for a long time now and we have been friends for a long time too." His eyes slipped from her face and locked onto the hospital blanket that he was twisting tightly in his hands. Why was he finding this so hard?" Better to get it all out quick…like ripping off a bandaid.

"All this time that we have been friends…"

"Now put that one over there and leave that one on the sill by the window. Daisies like the sun. Oh and make sure that the nurses know the watering schedule. I will not have my daughters room filled with wilting flowers."

"Mum! What are you doing?"


	12. Chapter 12

_I sure am taking my sweet time with this aren't I. Sorry about that guys. Anyone who is still reading this then thanks and I hope you enjoy. Any feedback is as always appreciated. Anything you want more / less of let me know. Have fun!!!_

Cut off in mid sentence by Emily's untimely arrival, Luke was momentarily forgotten.

"Mum. I asked what you are doing here."

"What do you think I am doing here Lorelai? I am your mother." Replied Emily before returning her attention to the harrowed looking nurses she had managed to coerce into service.

"No. I said on the windowsill. My goodness do I have to do everything myself?" Flustered, Emily strode over to the now terrified nurse and snatched the large vase of flowers from her hands and began arranging them by the window.

Lorelai sensing the poor girls confusion and fear thought it best to let her off the hook.

"Quick, while her back is turned…now's your chance to make a run for it." Lorelai stage whispered to the nurse. Looking grateful and relieved the nurse turned to Lorelai, "I...um, I had better get back to my rounds." She cast a quick fearful glance back at Emily before she hurried from the room.

"Lorelai, what did you do that for? I mean it is hard enough to get people to help in this god-forsaken place but once you finally find someone you can't just let them go again. And now who is going to help me with all the flowers?"

"Mum, the poor girl was scared out of her wits. And the flowers are fine. You can't just go and expect people to do whatever you want them to, they have jobs of their own to do without you adding to it.

"Your right Lorelai, and one of those jobs is to tend to their patients. And as long as you are a patient at this hospital then I will make sure that your needs are met."

"_My_ needs do not include the nursing staff taken floral arranging classes in my room." Lorelai countered. Why was every conversation with her mother so abysmally futile? Why was it that she not only demanded but also expected everything to be her way? Lorelai had never known someone who could make her so mad so easily.

"Lorelai, calm down. She is just trying to help." Luke's soft whisper by her side momentarily stopped her anger from rising.

"Oh," Emily stopped arranging flowers and stared at Luke. "Luke, I didn't realise you were here…How nice." Once again her attention focused on the large flower arrangement in front of her.

Lorelai's anger was re fuelled but this comment.

"Didn't realise he was here? Of course you didn't. Neither, I'm sure, did you realise that we were in the middle of a conversation before you came barging in here."

"Lorelai, it's fine." Luke interrupted not wanting to be the cause of an argument as well as not wanting to get Lorelai overly upset. She was still recovering after all. "I will just go." Luke started to rise but stopped when Lorelai grabbed his arm.

"No Luke. You don't have to go anywhere. If she can ignore you then I'm sure we can ignore her. Now…where were we? Umm, something about friendship?"

"What?" Taken aback and not really prepared to declare his undying love for Lorelai in front of her mother, Luke's initial nerve had fled.

"Oh, umm. Yes. Friendship. Just that it is important…and, umm…I am really glad that we are friends." He finished lamely.

"Oh, isn't that nice." Commented Emily condescendingly. "Yes Luke," she continued as if talking to a 5 year old, "Friendship is important. I'm glad you realise that…and I am so sorry that I interrupted such monumental conversation." Turning back to her flower arrangement on the windowsill she muttered under her breath. "However will I live with myself now."

"GET OUT!" shouted Lorelai, her face pink with fury as she stared at her mother. Her tirade was about to go on when Luke interrupted her.

"Oh yes Emily," Luke pushed back form his chair. He could be just as sarcastic and condescending as Emily if that's the way she wanted to play. "Friendship is pretty important, But… BUT…" he continued as Emily went to interrupt him. "There are some things that are even bigger then friendship. Do you even care about Lorelai Mrs. Gilmore? I mean, she is in the hospital. Does that worry you or is it just an inconvenience to you that the staff here won't cater to your every whim?" Luke stood ready to Leave and looked at Emily with pity. "There are things in life that are more important then friendship Mrs Gilmore and certainly more important than flowers and ordering people around. It's love. I love your daughter. Do you?" He finished quietly. Turning back to a shocked Lorelai he briefly cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"I will talk to you soon." And with that he turned and left the room.

Shocked, Lorelai just lay there. Her mouth tried to form words but nothing came out. This was not something that processed straight away through her fogged up mind. Slowly a goofy smile spread across her face. Had she seriously just heard what she thought she had? She was still a bit fuzzy around the edges from the pain medication and everything but she was pretty sure that that had really just happened. That Luke had said those words. _Those_ words. About her even. Lorelai was a bit surprised to find just how much happiness Luke saying those words brought her. Well… this changes everything Lorelai thought with a smile.

Emily stood in the far corner of the room by the window feeling thoroughly rebuked. She had just been told of by the 'Diner Man' for heavens sake, and it was obvious from the inane smile on her daughter's face that his sudden declaration wasn't unpleasant for her. It was also obvious that Lorelai had completely forgotten that she was even in the room. Emily sank into a near by chair and stared out the window. It wasn't that she wasn't concerned about Lorelai. Of course she was worried about her. She had nightmares about what had happened. Not that she had told anyone. That just wouldn't do. But she did care. She just didn't know how to handle it. They hadn't always had the best relationship and this horrible incident with Lorelai being attacked only served to remind Emily of all that she had missed out on with her daughter. But was it too late. Had she actually missed out on having a real mother daughter friendship with Lorelai? Emily turned her attention from the window back to Lorelai. What an amazing daughter she had. So strong, caring, compassionate. She had run from a world where everything was handed to you on a silver platter and carved out an existence for herself. Not just an existence…a life. A real life, full of achievement, vibrancy, happiness and love. Love. On the few occasions that Emily had ventured into Lorelai's life in Stars Hollow, it had been obvious how much she was loved and admired. She belonged there. The people there were her friends but so much more. They were people that she could count on and that counted on her. That girl had heart and spirit…by god she was a Gilmore. A smile played on Emily's lips as she thought of the time Lorelai, as a child, had refused money from her great uncle after he had backed over her bike. He didn't want Lorelai to tell anyone what he had done it and said to her that he would give her money if she claimed to have ruined the bike herself. Lorelai had steadfastly refused to be "bought off with bribe money" and claimed that if he couldn't handle taking responsibility for his actions at his age then he was a sorry excuse of a person. Lorelai's loud admonishment of her uncle had of course drawn a crowd and Emily remembered secretly cheering on her daughter as she gave the older man what for. Had she ever told Lorelai how proud she was of her at that moment? Or for any other moment for that matter. Lorelai's life was full of achievements and victories that were all of her own making. What did Emily have in her life except for Parties and plans? She had a fine daughter but she couldn't claim any of it as her doing. Lorelai was certainly her own person.

Still staring at her wonderfully complicated daughter Emily saw the shock of Luke's announcement melt into happiness and felt her eyes tear up as she realised that she would not be included in the new excitement that was about to take place in Lorelai's life. She had long ago driven her daughter away from sharing and confiding in her. But again the thought of was it too late popped into Emily's mind. As a single tear snaked its way down her cheek, Emily felt determined that it was time to make some changes. If Luke had the guts to come forth and take action, they by god, she could too. It was never too late. But how was she going to go about it? Realising that she had some serious thinking to do, Emily rose from her seat by the window and crossed the room to Lorelai's bed. In a gesture very much reminiscent of Luke's, Emily cupped the side of Lorelai's face with her hand. With Lorelai's attention once again on her, Emily whispered in a voice broken with emotion.

"I do love you Lorelai. I hope you know that. And I hope you know just hoe proud I am of you." Swiping at another tear that trailed down her cheek, Emily gave a watery smile but continued with conviction. "I realise that I don't always show it but I am going to prove it to you." With a light kiss on her forehead, Emily quietly departed the room leaving Lorelai by herself.

For the second time in a short period Lorelai was left gaping. What an oddly bizarre day. A smile formed on her bruised face. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
